Warriors and Guardians transcript
The Rookie Season 2 Episode 4 “Warriors and Guardians” INT. NOLAN’S HOUSE, NIGHT NOLAN is trying to hang a mirror over a sink in what looks like a bathroom. He's got his hands full when his cell phone rings from its spot on the counter. He fumbles to answer it. NOLAN Ow! Hello? HARPER (on phone) Officer Nolan, this is Detective Nyla Harper. I'm your new training officer. NOLAN My - Great! Um, I'm sorry, did you say "detective"? HARPER Yeah. NOLAN Isn't that a little unusual for – HARPER I thought we should get a drink, size each other up a bit before shift tomorrow. Meet me at Third Strike. 20 minutes. NOLAN Third Strike. Okay, got it. I'm gonna - I'm gonna need like 30. HARPER 20, or I'm gone. NOLAN Oh, uh, okay. She ends the call and he gets the mirror balanced, then rushes out of the bathroom. The mirror falls and breaks as he ducks back in to grab his phone. INT. BAR, NIGHT NOLAN (to the bartender) Uh, excuse me. I'm meeting someone here, a Nyla Harper. (Bartender shakes his head.) I'll grab a draft when you got a minute. NOLAN Uh, excuse me. I'm meeting someone here, a Nyla Harper. I'll grab a draft when you got a minute. He sits at a table and a waitress comes over with his draft. HARPER Let me guess. First date? Worried she's not gonna show? NOLAN Oh, no, no. I wouldn't bring a first date here. No offense. HARPER Oh, none taken. NOLAN I am meeting someone, though. My TO. My training officer. I'm a rookie. LAPD. HARPER You're a rookie? NOLAN Yeah. Mid-life career change. HARPER Oh. Good for you. NOLAN Thanks. You wouldn't happen to see her, did you, someone probably just checking her watch, looking annoyed? HARPER Maybe. I don't really pay attention to people sitting at the bar. So, why the change? NOLAN Hmm. You know, sometimes life just gives you a nudge. For me, it was a divorce, my son moving off to college, and an ill-timed trip to the bank. HARPER Makes sense. Wife left you, kid left you. Nothing like a gun in hand to make you feel powerful again. NOLAN No, that's not why at all. Are there maybe some other customers that could use your help? (a beat) You're her. You're my TO. HARPER Took you long enough. NOLAN Wow. Okay. Why the game? HARPER Wanted to see if you could play. So, if it wasn't about your gun, why do you want the badge? NOLAN Well, because when people are having their worst day, I want to be there, try to help make it right. HARPER Oh, God, you're one of those. NOLAN One of what? HARPER A guardian. There are two kinds of cops, Officer Nolan, there are Warriors and Guardians. One's a hunter, the other's a nurturer. One is only alive when they're in the fight. The other is happy to clock out after 12. One is worth my time. The other is not. She tosses her apron on the table and leaves the room. NOLAN That went well. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - HALLWAY CHEN I don't understand. So, she's a detective, but she's coming back to patrol? Is that allowed? WEST Well, it's not unheard of. Actually, I've never heard of it. NOLAN Lucky me. CHEN Well, I've been through a lot of TO mind games, and it's really not that bad. All you need to remember is be absolutely perfect at all times. NOLAN Thanks. CHEN Look, seriously, you are a great cop. You just need to keep being a great cop, and she'll see that. (seeing her friend) Oh, Rachel. Uh, I'll see you guys in there. Hey! RACHEL HALL has entered the bullpen talking to TIM BRADFORD. HALL Hi! CHEN Happy birthday! HALL Thank you! BRADFORD It's your birthday? HALL Yeah! And I am spending it doing what I love: picking up juvenile contact reports. (to CHEN) I got your gift. How do you always find the perfect thing? CHEN Mm, just six months of scouring every used book store in Los Angeles. (to BRADFORD) I tracked down a copy of Aeronautics Through the Ages. BRADFORD Sounds like a page turner. HALL Well, my grandfather did the illustrations. He was obsessed with planes. When I was a kid, we spent every weekend at local airfields. Well, until security crackdowns. Anyway, um, I should get to work. (to BRADFORD) We still on for Friday? BRADFORD Yeah. I'll pick you up at 8:00. Happy birthday. HALL Thanks. She leaves and CHEN turns to BRADFORD, beaming. BRADFORD Whatever you're about to say, don't. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BRIEFING ROOM GREY We have a new Training Officer joining us this morning, Detective Nyla Harper. (lookin around) Nyla? He spots HARPER outside the room chatting with another officer. GREY goes over to tap on the glass and motions for her to get into the briefing room. HARPER What's up? GREY You're late for roll call. HARPER Oh, that's still a thing? GREY Take a seat. As I was saying, Detective Harper just completed four years of undercover work. She has volunteered to bring her wealth of experience to the FTO program. Officer Nolan, I'm sure you'll learn a lot. NOLAN Looking forward to it, sir. GREY If you need anything, ask Lopez and Bradford. They'll bring you up to speed. HARPER Yes, sir. GREY All right, that's it. Be safe out there. LOPEZ and BRADFORD come up to speak to HARPER. LOPEZ Hey. Angela Lopez. HARPER Hi. LOPEZ He's Bradford. BRADFORD Surprised to see a detective volunteer as a TO. Most would see it as a step backward. HARPER While clearly, you've never moved forward. I get the appeal, though, surround yourself with kids who don't know enough to see through your bull. BRADFORD Look, solid policing is anything but bull. Whereas cops like you spend so much time over the edge you don't even know where the line is. HARPER Don't get your panties in a bunch, handsome. I'm not saying you're not tough. I'm just saying you're not me. She walks off. LOPEZ I love her so much. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - KIT ROOM COUNTER NOLAN Thank you. KIT ROOM OFFICER You're welcome. HARPER What's all this? NOLAN Our gear. HARPER starts going through the bags and pulling items out to leave them on the counter. HARPER Ticket book? You're not gonna need that. Or that. Or this. NOLAN Okay, well, Sergeant Grey likes to see two citations a week. HARPER Grey's not your TO. (to KIT ROOM OFFICER) Give me an AR-15 with PVS-14 night vision and a laser sight. KIT ROOM OFFICER You're AR certified? HARPER Card's on file. KIT ROOM OFFICER Coming up. NOLAN You really think we're gonna need an AR-15? HARPER Sure hope so. NOLAN L-Look, um, about last night. I-I really don't understand the ruse. If you wanted to know why I wanted to be a cop, you could have just asked me, and I would have told you. HARPER I wanted to see who you were when you weren't kissing your new TO's ass. And I found out you can't be trusted. NOLAN Because I want to help people? HARPER Because you started spilling secrets to a complete stranger. What if that waitress had a brother in the Rolling 60s who would just love to smoke an off-duty cop? NOLAN I didn't think of that. HARPER Clearly. NOLAN Okay, look, I'm sorry. That won't happen again. You obviously have a wealth of experience. And I'm looking forward to learning everything you have to teach. HARPER Oh, I won't be teaching you. NOLAN You're my training officer. HARPER Which earns me a 5% pay bump. Whether you learn or not. She walks off. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/CHEN CHEN I know you're probably worrying about what to get Rachel. Don't. You are riding with the world's best gift-giver. So let's start brainstorming. What are you thinking about getting her? BRADFORD Nothing. CHEN It's her birthday. BRADFORD We've been dating for two weeks. If I get her something, it'd be weird. CHEN So, you just wished her happy birthday, and now you're done? BRADFORD Yep. CHEN Okay. BRADFORD Maybe I should get her something small. INT. PATROL CAR - HARPER/NOLAN NOLAN is keeping an eye out for possible problems. NOLAN Broken taillight. HARPER Which he clearly can't afford to fix. NOLAN Ah, look, she barely stopped. She could have caused an accident. HARPER But she didn't. Is this why you became a cop, Five Percent? To harass hard-working people just trying to get by? Doesn't sound very guardian-like to me. NOLAN No, ma'am, but Sergeant Grey likes to see 2, 2, and 2 - two citations, two misdemeanors, and two felony arrests a week. HARPER Yeah, we won't be doing that. NOLAN And if he fires us? HARPER I can't get fired. I have a golden ticket. NOLAN Like in "Willy Wonka"? HARPER Like in the LAPD. It's a reward for policing above and beyond. I had my choice, any station, any detail. NOLAN And you picked this? HARPER Mm-hmm. NOLAN Well, you must have taken down some heavy hitters. HARPER It's what warriors do, Officer Nolan. Which is why we don't get out of this car for anything less than a felony. And when we do step out, we step out hard and fast. Strike before they can. And if you slow me down, you are done. EXT. HOMELESS ENCAMPMENT, DAY Two boys are firing paintball guns at the people and tents in the camp. One woman is trying to shield herself and begging them to stop. ALICE Aah! EVAN Are you kidding me?! ALICE Please stop. LOPEZ and WEST get out of their shop and approach the boys. LOPEZ Drop the guns now! Show us your hands! EVAN Okay, okay. LOPEZ You got 'em? WEST Yeah. Let's go. WEST escorts the boys over to the shop while LOPEZ turns to talk to the homeless woman in her tent. LOPEZ Police. Is someone in there? ALICE I-I don't want trouble. LOPEZ Are you okay? ALICE I'll move. I just need my cart. LOPEZ We're not clearing you out. We're here to help. We'll take you to a hospital. You've been hurt. ALICE I'm fine. I'm fine. Just lea - Leave me alone. LOPEZ Okay, um, no problem. I just need some information for the report. ALICE No, I got - I have to go. LOPEZ At least tell me your name. ALICE Alice. Sheldon. Alice Sheldon. LOPEZ Thank you, Alice. I'll make sure those boys never hurt you again. If you need anything – She hands ALICE her card, picks up the paintball guns, and goes back to join WEST at the shop. EVAN We were just protecting our neighborhood. My dad said they're tanking the property values. LOPEZ She's a human being. I'm not so sure about you two. INT. PATROL CAR - HARPER/NOLAN They're in a line of slow traffic. NOLAN Maserati. No plates. Let me guess. Not worth getting out of the shop for. HARPER No, this one, we stop. NOLAN A rag around the steering column to hide the broken ignition. That car is stolen. HARPER Driver in the Maserati, pull over. Driver. Step out of the car. KRIFF You're hot for a cop. HARPER I know. Everybody out. Now. Hands where I can see them. Nolan. VIN. NOLAN Control, 7-Adam-15. Need you to run a VIN for me. Number's 7-1-8- HARPER Hey, stay where you are. Stay where you are! You're under arrest. Hey, stop! NOLAN Get up. NOLAN 7-Adam-15. In foot pursuit of suspect. 7th and Figueroa. Hispanic male, 5'7", gray shirt, gray jeans. Requesting backup and airship. KRIFF Aah! Aaaah! NOLAN 7-Adam-15. Start an RA to 7th and Figueroa. Suspect down. Broken leg. Conscious and breathing. Just stay still. Help is on the way. KRIFF She pushed me. That bitch pushed me. EMT Okay, ready. NOLAN So, what happened? HARPER Gravity. NOLAN He says you pushed him. HARPER I know I said I wasn't gonna teach you anything, Five Percent, but, um, here's a lesson. Criminals lie. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - HALLWAY WEST She's right. Criminals lie. CHEN You really think she could've pushed him? NOLAN I don't know. With Talia, I never would've I never would have considered it, but Harper has this real "ends justifies the means" vibe. WEST Still. Throwing somebody off a roof in broad daylight is hardcore. NOLAN But she has a golden ticket. Maybe she thinks that'll protect her. WEST Wait, a golden ticket is rarefied air. My dad caught a serial killer and a bank crew in the same shift - and never got a golden ticket. NOLAN Okay. If you were me, would you go to Grey? CHEN Look, Harper might have a ticket, but you don't. You have the responsibility to inform the watch commander of any potential issues on the job. And an allegation of police brutality would definitely be one. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - GREY'S OFFICE NOLAN Excuse me. May I have a word? HARPER Oh, right on time. NOLAN I'll come back later. GREY No. Stay. This concerns you, too. See, Detective Harper asked me to review her body-cam footage. HARPER Hey! Stop! Stop! Hey! KRIFF Aaaaah! HARPER I told you to stop! GREY Looks conclusive to me. NOLAN Yes, sir. GREY So I'll forward it to Internal Affairs with a memo. Hopefully it'll head off any civil lawsuits that might be coming your way. HARPER Thank you, sir. GREY You're welcome. HARPER And thank you for the trust. NOLAN I'm sorry, sir. GREY No, you did the right thing coming to me. NOLAN I-I-It's not that I don't trust her. GREY No, you shouldn't trust her. Word is Detective Harper spent the last four years doing "controlled deliveries" in the LAPD-DEA task force. NOLAN I'm not familiar with the term. GREY An undercover agent poses as a drug smuggler. Goes into Mexico, negotiates with the cartel. Guarantees delivery of dope into the U. S. with their own lives. And then they actually smuggle the dope over the border, planting micro trackers in it. See, and then once it's distributed, SWAT moves in, arrests everyone that touched it. NOLAN And then she goes back to Mexico and starts the whole thing over again. GREY But only now, the cartel is looking for someone to blame, with blow torches, power tools, you know. NOLAN Explains the attitude. GREY She spent the last four years neck-deep in paranoia and adrenaline, lying every time she opened her mouth, striking out at any sign of aggression. Now, don't get me wrong I have the utmost respect for her service, but transitioning back into a uniform? That's gonna be a bitch. NOLAN So, you made her my TO? GREY I didn't have much say in that matter. She would eat a 25-year-old recruit alive. At least you stand a chance. NOLAN Well, thank you, but I-I think I would stand a much better chance if I knew why she wanted to be here in the first place. GREY When you find out, let me know. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - PROCESSING LOCKERS WEST What are you doing? LOPEZ Raiding the lost and found. WEST Why? LOPEZ For Alice. The transient those kids were paintballing. I ran her name. 10 years ago, she was on the tenure track at UCLA, teaching chemistry. Had a house, a couple dogs, then everything fell apart. WEST That's awful. WEST But, I mean, we interact with homeless every day. You don't bring them care packages. LOPEZ Those kids took away her dignity, tortured her for fun. She deserves a little compassion. WEST Look, I, uh, have a couple sweatshirts in my car. We can grab them on the way out. LOPEZ Sounds good. CHEN Look, it's a bad idea. BRADFORD No, it's not. CHEN Do you even know if Rachel likes baseball? BRADFORD Who doesn't like baseball? It's America's pastime. CHEN In the '30s. Rachel is not into sports. Try to think of something that's for her. EILEEN RANSOM Thank God. BRADFORD Uh, we got a call about an assault? EILEEN RANSOM They just barged in and started taking pictures. My son is very sick. BELLA Good! Yay! MILES - what you're doing. BELLA Oh, that's awesome! Ready? CHEN Hey, what's going on in here? MILES Just a second. BRADFORD Step out in the hallway right now. Both of you. BELLA What's the problem, Officer? EILEEN RANSOM They broke into my son's room and started posing. MILES "Broke in" is an exaggeration. EILEEN RANSOM You told the nurse you were his sister. BELLA I didn't say I was his sister. I said I was a sister. MILES We're just trying to help. Bella saw a Facebook post about little Cody and his fight against cancer. She has a half a million followers on social media. BELLA I was just trying to draw attention to his plight. Doesn't that count for something? BRADFORD Not without permission. You're under arrest for trespassing and photographing a minor without a parent's consent. BELLA I told you this was a bad idea. MILES You need more empathy posts. Your follows are stagnant. The consultant told us to find a sick kid – BELLA He's not a consultant. He's your cousin, and he still lives with his mom! MILES He's got his finger on the pulse. BRADFORD Okay, enough. All right, I am really sorry that this happened. We will come back and get your statement. EILEEN RANSOM Honey, get back in bed. BELLA Can't we get in there? Just one picture. BRADFORD, CHEN, AND CODY No! WEST Looks like she moved on. LOPEZ She left some stuff behind. WEST Hey, you know where the woman who was attacked went? Have you seen her? Whose stuff is this here? (to LOPEZ) What's that? LOPEZ I don't know, but Alice was trying to protect it. WEST Could it be her daughter? LOPEZ No, she didn't have kids. Control, I need you to run a name. Katrin Arnoux. DISPATCH I show a Katrin Arnoux as the victim of a hit-and-run in 2009. LOPEZ Homicide? DISPATCH Negative. Victim was left paralyzed. LOPEZ Any suspects? DISPATCH Negative. Would you like contact information on the investigating detective? LOPEZ Yeah. Send it to the box. WEST Wait, you don't think that – LOPEZ 10 years ago, this girl was paralyzed by a hit-and-run driver. And right after, Alice fell apart, ended up here. Sure sounds like guilt to me. WEST We gotta find her. She's a fugitive. NOLAN Look, I only went to Grey because you refused to deal with me. You could have shown me your body-cam footage on scene. HARPER I don't answer to you, Five Percent. NOLAN No, you don't. But if you are committed to making this an antagonistic relationship, don't expect me to roll over and take it. ALICE Where - Where is it?! LOPEZ Looking for this? ALICE That's mine! Give it! LOPEZ Who is she? ALICE She's, um It's no one. I j- It's not anyone. It just- I like it. LOPEZ Her name is Katrin Arnoux. ALICE N-N-No. No. No. LOPEZ But I think you know that. What happened 10 years ago, Alice? ALICE Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. I have to go. LOPEZ I think something did. Something that destroyed your life. ALICE N-N-No. N-No, no, no. LOPEZ It was late. Maybe you were tired. You never saw her. You tried to convince yourself it was an animal, but then you saw the news. And you tried to move on, but it haunted you. Poisoned every part of your life until you ended up here. ALICE I don't know what you're talking about. LOPEZ You do. And I think some part of you is relieved it's finally out. ALICE I never meant to hurt anybody. LOPEZ I'm sorry, but you're under arrest. ALICE Okay. Okay. HARPER Son of a bitch. NOLAN What? - Who is he? HARPER Corkscrew. I knew him in Arizona. If he's in LA, something's up. NOLAN You met him when you were undercover? What are you do- What are you? What are you doing? You know, you're not supposed to take off your uniform on shift. HARPER You gonna run and tell Grey? NOLAN Just forget Grey. Just tell me what's going on. I'm your only backup out here. HARPER Corkscrew knew me as a tweaker named Crystal. If I play it right, he'll tell me why he's in town. Only come in if I need you. NOLAN How will I know? HARPER You'll know. CORKSCREW Crystal? HARPER These are my clothes. CORKSCREW Hey, hey, hey. It's me. HARPER Dude. Corkscrew. Dude, what are you doing here?! INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BOOKING BELLA Can we get hi-res copies of these? BRADFORD No. How about I take Rachel to the shooting range? CHEN Again, that is something you would like. You got to get something for her. BRADFORD I see couples at the shooting range all the time. CHEN All the time? BRADFORD Okay, some of the time. BELLA I think it's a great idea. MILES You could do a whole Insta story. We can help. BELLA An un-boxing video for the gun. MILES You posing in the outfits. CHEN There are no outfits. It's Nolan. BRADFORD So, answer it. CHEN Why, 'cause you want intel on the new TO? BRADFORD Or don't answer it. Suit yourself. CHEN Hey, you're on speaker. What's up? NOLAN Hypothetically, is it worse to disobey a direct order from your TO or to stand by and watch while they're killed? CHEN Depends on the TO. BRADFORD Look, disobeying a direct order is a serious offense. So really think about it before you do it. CHEN What's going on? NOLAN I'll let you know when I figure it out. HARPER Okay, so, look. I-I need cash. You know, times is hard. A guy like you's in town. Something big must be going on. I want in. CORKSCREW Forget it. HARPER No, hey, look! I'm a great lookout. I-It'd be like old times! CORKSCREW Hey, the last time you were supposed to help out, you flaked! I almost got pinched. A buddy of mine's doing five years. HARPER O-Okay, but that b-but that's not my fault, though. CORKSCREW Are you saying it's mine? You junkie bitch! NOLAN Hands where I can see them! CORKSCREW Uh, uh, this crazy bitch attacked me. NOLAN Turn around. Put your hands on the wall. Spread your feet. Ma'am, I need you to do the same thing. HARPER Let him go. Arrest me. NOLAN Ma'am, you're under arrest. Come on. Give me your hand. CORKSCREW I'm tellin' you, she started it. NOLAN Oh, you can tell just by looking at her, that lady is trouble. How long have you known her? CORKSCREW I never seen her before. Why? What did she say? NOLAN Nothing. Just a routine question. I just need your ID and your mobile number, and I can get out of your hair. CORKSCREW Yeah, it's, uh- It's 480- NOLAN Sorry, I need to get it off your actual phone. Procedure. CORKSCREW Okay. NOLAN Perfect. Thank you. Thanks. HARPER All right, we're far enough away. Pull over and let me out. NOLAN Not until you answer a couple of questions. What did Corkscrew say? HARPER Pull over! NOLAN What's he doing in LA? HARPER I am your TO. Pull over now! NOLAN Yeah, you know what? You really don't act like it. HARPER You know, I'd tell you what he said, but you'd probably just blab it to some random waitress. NOLAN Okay, how am I the untrustworthy one here? Everything you have said to me so far is either a lie or an evasion. HARPER Not lying when I say I hate you. NOLAN You know, I don't even think you can help it anymore. I don't think lying is second nature to you. I think it's first. It's who you are. HARPER Pull over right now, Five Percent, or I will have your badge. NOLAN Pretty sure I'm getting fired. CHEN You're pretty sure? WEST Dude, you are 100% getting fired. But you got to let her out. NOLAN I can't stand down now. I've gone too far. CHEN You can't keep her in there forever. What's your plan? NOLAN Dessert. - How did you do that? The shop only opens from the outside. HARPER Enjoy your cupcake 'cause it's the last thing you'll eat as a cop. NOLAN I got Corkscrew's mobile number. We can track his contacts and his movements. Still fired? HARPER Not today. Definitely tomorrow. Control, I need to monitor a cellphone. LOPEZ What is she wearing? BRADFORD More importantly, what's she doing in our house? Detectives don't go back to patrol. It's got to be a demotion. LOPEZ Jackson heard she has a golden ticket. BRADFORD She had her pick of assignments, and she chose this? Nah. Something wonky's going on. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - OBSERVATION KATRIN That's really her? LOPEZ We think so. KATRIN She looks so- so pathetic. LOPEZ As far as we can tell, her life fell apart after she hit you. It's almost impossible for a transient to hang on to anything. Belongings are stolen, confiscated by the city. But she held on to your picture for 10 years in conditions worse than prison. She never let herself forget. Even for a moment. KATRIN What are you saying? She's suffered enough? WEST Back in the day, if she was arrested, she would have gotten three years in prison. Maybe five. LOPEZ Instead, she's been punishing herself for the last decade. She ran but didn't escape. KATRIN I'll never run again, Officer Lopez. LOPEZ Yes, ma'am. I apologize. I wasn't trying to excuse what she did to you. Only- KATRIN Only what? She destroyed a part of me. And you have the nerve to plead her case? WEST She was out of line. LOPEZ No, she's right. I overstepped. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BRIEFING ROOM GREY This is Ross Tegan, AKA Corkscrew. He operates as a straw buyer out of Arizona, transporting unlicensed weapons into California where they end up on our streets. Thanks to Detective Harper, we now know the location of his next sale. Detective? HARPER He may not look like much, but Corkscrew is putting guns in the hands of the most dangerous gangs in the city. Cut off his pipeline, our streets get safer, and our jobs get easier. GREY So we'll observe the exchange from a van across the street. As soon as the buy takes place, SWAT will move in to make the arrest. HARPER What about me? GREY So, you and Nolan will secure the perimeter with Bradford and Chen. Make sure we don't get any nasty surprises. HARPER So, it's my bust, but you want me to wait outside? GREY That's exactly what I want, Detective Harper. Is that gonna be a problem? HARPER No, sir. GREY Good. Gear up. BRADFORD Hang back, Nolan. You need to watch your back. NOLAN Oh, I'll be miles from the action. BRADFORD I mean with Harper. Now, Grey's put you in a bad position. She's a land mine waiting to go off. So if you find yourself in a jam, text Officer Chen. We'll be there. NOLAN Thank you. BRADFORD Don't go all emotional on me. Training rookies is a sacred duty, and it bothers me when cops don't treat it that way. CHEN Just be safe. BRADFORD Let's go, Chen. SHAKY Nice. No serial numbers? CORKSCREW Yeah. SHAKY And they're $250 apiece? CORKSCREW That's the deal. SHAKY Can you get 100 more? CORKSCREW Sure. I got 'em close by, as long as you got the cash. SHAKY I'll text my guy. S.W.A.T. LEADER They're upping the buy. Hold position. NOLAN Who's the buyer? HARPER Most likely, it's one of two local arms dealers, Osito or Brooker. NOLAN Osito. The Teddy Bear? HARPER It's his nickname, I assume it's meant to be ironic. Between those two guys, they provide 60% of the guns from here to Fresno. NOLAN Sounds like firsthand knowledge. You work undercover on that before the task force? HARPER You've been doing your homework. NOLAN Need to know who I'm riding with. HARPER Hmm. And? Don't you think you know me now? NOLAN Oh, I don't think even you know you. HARPER Whatever. That's a bunch of crap. NOLAN Ever considered therapy? HARPER What makes you think I'm not already in therapy? NOLAN You ever thought about more therapy? BRADFORD You hate every gift idea I pitch. CHEN Because they're all things you want. BRADFORD It's not just guy stuff. Isabel loved going to the shooting range. CHEN Isabel was a cop, you're basically the same person. Rachel has different interests. BRADFORD So, what you're saying is I should stop coming up with my own ideas - and just listen to you? CHEN Basically. CORKSCREW Look, man, is the money coming or not? SHAKY He'll be here. CORKSCREW This is taking too long. If Osito wants more, set up another buy. S.W.A.T. LEADER All right, deal is done. Moving in. Perimeter units, lock down all traffic. HARPER What? No. No. Hold that order. Stay in position. S.W.A.T. LEADER Who the hell is this?! HARPER Harper. Osito is a must-catch. If we roll up on these guys now, we will spook him, S.W.A.T. LEADER He's not coming, and we can't risk losing these two. HARPER Yeah, but – GREY Detective Harper, this is not your call. Respect the chain of command and your fellow officers, or I will fire you, golden ticket or not. S.W.A.T. LEADER Team one, move in. NOLAN Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We're on perimeter. HARPER I am not gonna let these guys blow my operation. NOLAN It is blown! The only thing you're gonna accomplish charging in there is having Grey fire you. And while I would love to be rid of you, I am positive you are here for a reason. That golden ticket could have gotten you any detail anywhere. You picked this. So I have to believe that reason is important too important to blow it because of a bruised ego. MAN #1 Hands up! Don't move! Don't move! Do not move! MAN #2 Put your hands behind your back. Hold on. MAN #1 Keep still, keep still, keep still. HARPER Look, if you're expecting a thank you - NOLAN Oh, I know better than that. MAN #1 Hands on the car! MAN #2 Keep your hands up. This one's clean. NOLAN Did you see that? HARPER What? NOLAN That blue Mustang just made a U-turn. That driver looked scared. That could be Osito bringing the money. HARPER Or it could be some random guy that realized he left his phone at the store. NOLAN No, the look on that driver's face, when he saw the cops? That's our guy. HARPER What did he look like? NOLAN Hispanic, mid-30s, full face, brown hair, scar over his left eye. HARPER That's Osito. Don't call it in. SWAT already has their bust. This guy is mine. CHEN They're on Osito, but Harper's enforcing radio silence. BRADFORD Tell me he invited you to track his phone. CHEN Yep. BRADFORD 7-Adam-19. We're Code 4 on the scene. Breaking down the perimeter. NOLAN Where is he headed? He can't live here. HARPER With any luck, he's leading us to his home base. NOLAN I'd feel a lot better with backup. HARPER Nah, that's too conspicuous. Long as he doesn't know we're following him, there's no telling where he might lead us. NOLAN You are aware we're in a black and white? HARPER I know. NOLAN So, what now? HARPER It's perfect. There's only one way in or out. NOLAN 7-Adam-15. We got a 417 at Diamond Lock Storage. 19901 Jefferson Boulevard. Requesting backup and airship. Code 2 High. HARPER Feel better? NOLAN No. Let's go. - Don't move. Lay down flat on your stomach. Hands out to your sides, palms up. Ready? HARPER LAPD! – Malfunction! NOLAN Get covered. CHEN Covering! Covering! HARPER Moving in. - Get up! Get up! MAN Hey, let's go! Let's go! HARPER Are you okay? NOLAN The vest caught it. HARPER Looks like you've got a little warrior in you, after all. NOLAN And you've got a little guardian. HARPER Hey, watch your mouth. - Osito! It's over! Put your weapons down and come out with your hands high. NOLAN Hands on the car! BRADFORD Turn around! Get down on your knees! Hands behind your head! OFFICER Got him. HARPER Now, doesn't that make it all worthwhile? NOLAN No. But it helps. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - OUTSIDE GREY'S OFFICE GREY Protect and Serve. You can’t throw a dead cat around you without - CHEN What do you think? NOLAN That I'm glad he's not yelling at me like that? GREY Say it. HARPER I'm sorry that my recklessness put you in jeopardy. My job is to train you, not to chase after my own windmills. GREY And? HARPER If you would like to file a formal complaint, I will not hold it against you in any way. NOLAN No, I'm good. But when you're ready, I'd like you to tell me why you're here. HARPER I wouldn't hold your breath. NOLAN And for the record, technically, Five Percent should be your nickname. HARPER Is that it? NOLAN Yes. No. Have a nice evening. BRADFORD You always have to push it. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - RECEPTION LOPEZ Ms. Arnoux. Thank you for coming in. KATRIN I didn't like the way we left it. I shouldn't have unloaded on you like that. LOPEZ I was completely in the wrong. I made your situation about me, my own issues. It was insensitive, and I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help you through this process, I'm here. KATRIN Your own issues? LOPEZ I got into a fight with a boyfriend in high school. We were at a party. I left. He got drunk and flipped his car. It was a closed casket. After that, I went into a dark place, and I guess Alice's guilt just triggered something in me. Really, if you need anything, here's my card. KATRIN Wait. When it happened, I thought she had taken everything from me. But the truth is my life is amazing. I have a husband who I met at physical therapy and two kids who are my whole world. I've gained so much more than I've lost. Can I tell them that - the DA? Will it help? LOPEZ Yeah. A statement from you could mean the difference between hard time and treatment. That's very generous of you. KATRIN No. It costs me nothing. BRADFORD Hey. HALL Hey! BRADFORD It's your birthday. HALL Yes, it is. But I'm heading to dinner with my family. BRADFORD That's okay. I just came by to give you this. HALL You wrap that yourself? BRADFORD Is it that obvious? HALL No, it's not. Should I open it now? BRADFORD Sure. - It's a, um – HALL Chuck Yeager's Bell X-1. First plane to break the sound barrier. BRADFORD Yeah. I just thought maybe we could put it together Friday night instead of going out. HALL I'd love that. BRADFORD Good. Happy birthday. HALL Thanks. And thanks for the present. BRADFORD Yeah. Okay. Have fun with your parents. HALL Thanks. DONOVAN Have a good day at school. Bye! - What are you doing here? You can't see her without supervision. HARPER I know. I know. Look, my lawyer's filing a petition. DONOVAN You're late on child support and you can afford a lawyer? HARPER Here's half. I-I was gonna mail it to you this morning, but - I'm getting a pay bump at work. So I should be able to get it squared in a few weeks. DONOVAN Whatever. HARPER I'm also petitioning for joint custody. 50-50. DONOVAN And who will look after her when you disappear for months at a time? HARPER That's over. I'm back working patrol. Regular hours. Right here in the neighborhood. DONOVAN Are you okay? HARPER I'm getting there. And then I'm getting her back. Category:Transcripts